


Day 9 Gravity

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, strapless strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker spends some quality time with her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 Gravity

Day 9  
Gravity

As far as Parker is concerned there is no better way to wind down than with her boys. Whether that means hanging out in front of the TV watching Ocean’s 11 or scaling the nearest tall building and jumping off of it or doing what she is doing right now, watching from the door to their bedroom as Alec and Eliot lay on their sides slowly, carefully trying to take each other apart with just hands and mouths. Alec has three long, dexterous fingers buried in Eliot’s ass up to his palm. In retaliation Eliot is pulling a fist along the length of Alec’s cock. Neither is actually watching what their hands are doing, too busy trying to swallow every noise that threatens to escape each other’s lips.

Parker knows she could just stand there and wait for them to get each other off and not have to lift a finger to help but she has never been one to stay on the sidelines. Widening her stance slightly she presses the bulb of her sapphire-blue strapless strap-on against the lips of her pussy. With a bit more pressure the wide base slips into her vagina, the stretch making her gasp a little. She bounces on her toes a couple of times to test the strength of her muscles to hold the toy in place. Satisfied she moves into the room, the faux phallus bobbing slightly with every step. When the mattress dips under her, Eliot breaks the kiss to glance over his shoulder at her. Alec lifts his head to be able to see around Eliot and licks his lips chuckling breathlessly. 

His voice is rough when he says, “Eliot, I think Parker has something for you.”

Eliot grunts in response but the way his eyes flutter makes Parker think his reaction has more to do with Alec pressing a forth finger into him. Parker watches them a little longer as they return to making out before grabbing the tube of lube Alec used and settling on her back. Popping the lid she squirts a generous dollop into her palm and smooths it over the length of the toy between her legs. The lube leaves her hand tingling and the folds of her pussy throbbing. She feels her labia swell around the toy pressing it further into her body. When she feels sufficiently slick she lets her hand wander down to meet Alec’s where it is still pressed inside Eliot. Tapping the back of his wrist she waits for him to bend it so his palm curls down. It takes a bit of shuffling but she presses their palms together and slowly works her fingers in alongside his. Eliot exhales a surprised “Fuck!” She can feel the muscles of his hole quiver and spasm around the combined intrusion. Scooting closer she peppers kisses across the back of Eliot’s neck and shoulder. 

He shudders violently when she brushes her lips over an old scar and says, “I want you to ride my cock, Eliot. Will you do that?”

Alec is already sliding his fingers free when Eliot answers in a shaky but firm voice, “Yeah.”

Parker follows suit, slipping her fingers out of Eliot. Together, she and Alec help Eliot turn over and move to kneel over Parker’s hips. The toy stands straight up from her body brushing his loosened hole. Parker hums as she watches the corded muscles of Eliot’s thighs give way and let gravity take over, sliding the entire length of the strap-on inside his body. When his ass is flush against Parker’s pelvis Eliot stops to breathe raggedly for a couple of minutes. Alec moves to Parker’s side kissing her cheek and reaching to stroke Eliot’s flank. Parker smiles and turns her head to kiss him properly. Above her Eliot flicks his hair over his shoulder and starts to rock his hips in tiny up and down motions. Each time he lifts up the toy shifts and presses against the spongy spot on the front wall of her pussy that makes her gasp and moan into Alec’s mouth. 

It isn’t long before Eliot is bouncing up and down the toy, his balls brushing the soft skin of Parker’s belly on every down stroke. Parker stares down the length of her body mesmerized by the way Eliot’s ass seems to hug her cock. Drops of precum land near her bellybutton and smear across the head and shaft of Eliot’s cock. Kissing Alec again she wraps the hand still slick with lube around his erection and pumps in time with Eliot fucking himself. 

Eliot is breathing hard through his nose when he reaches down to jack himself off. Seeing Parker’s tiny, quick hand work Alec’s thick shaft makes him speed up his own strokes. Squinting he watches Alec slide one wide-palmed hand over Parker’s chest to pinch her nipples. Parker growls and curls her hips and that’s it for Eliot. Choking out a gasp his fist stops moving on his cock and squeezes the shaft trying to slow his ejaculation. He only marginally succeeds, cum dribbling over his hand and pooling on Parker’s stomach. Groaning he looks down and meets two sets of eyes. Parker grins at him and speeds up her own hand on Alec. Moments later Alec is burying his face against her neck with a quiet “hn”, streaks of cum spilling over her hip and mixing with Eliot’s. 

The tension he usually carries in his shoulders is notably absent when Eliot slowly eases himself off Parker and flops down on the bed beside her. Parker shimmies until she can wrap one arm around each of her lovers. Alec laughs and starts drawing what, at first, seem like nonsense patterns in the mingled mess on her stomach but they turn out to be the air duct configurations for the Louvre.


End file.
